Brotherhood of Blood
by ArkhamKnight
Summary: Selene has gone into hiding with a group of vampire rebels, determined to escape the endless war. However, a mysterious threat looms over them, unbeknownst to her. An enemy from within the vampire clan more powerful than Viktor and Marcus combined. Reviews welcomed and encouraged.


**Note: **Selene is played by actress Kate Beckinsale. Other characters are OCs. Reviews welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bound by Blood**

The cloaked figures gathered around the solid oak table as soft drafts of cool air emanated from the rocky walls around them. They were the Brotherhood of Blood, and they were underground. The six hooded ones sat across from each other while a seventh took the helm at the end of the table.

The supposed leader's eyes shone with a glint of crystal blue as he bowed his head, his grey beard masking most of his already concealed face. "You all know why we are here," he said with a husky tone.

The others nodded slowly.

"Our race is fighting opposing forces that it has not had to deal with in a very long time. Centuries, even. I've requested your presence here today because it is imperative that we solve this issue. We have to solve it together or face the extinction of our species."

There were nervous sighs coming from around the table. One stood up.

"Viktor is dead! Marcus is dead! What would you have us do, Gideon? The vampires are divided. Broken," he rambled on nervously and in an obvious panic.

"Silence, Sandor," the leader Gideon spoke calmly. "It_ is_ incredibly unfortunate that both elders were murdered, but we were prepared for this. The Brotherhood was designed as a contingency in case these events were to occur. Do not dwell in the past, for it is folly."

Another, named Lazarus, spoke as well. "Murdered, yes. They were murdered by the same person. And -"

Gideon interrupted. "I am well aware of that, Lazarus." Gideon stood up, reaching into his cloak, and pulling out several manilla envelopes. "That is a large part of why we are here today." He passed out an envelope to each figure at the table. In it contained the same dossier.

The dossier contained a photo of the beautiful but deadly death dealer, and would-be Queen of the vampire colony, Selene.

The Brotherhood members grimaced as they saw the photograph. She was a tall and lithe vampiress. Her sable catsuit seemed to envelope her body perfectly. In the photo she held two 9mm automatic pistols.

"You all know who she is," said Gideon. "Once one of the most revered death dealers of the colony, until she betrayed us, and our people, for the Hybrid – Michael Corvin. His whereabouts are still unknown, but it does not make a difference. Selene is still out there, and has caused more havoc than I care to describe."

The Brotherhood began to nod again

"Selene has gone on defying us for far too long, her actions reckless and inconsequential. I have gathered you all here today to announce that there is now a bounty on her head. Only when Selene has finally faced justice, can we rebuild."

"The blood of Corvin now runs through her veins," said another member of the Brotherhood. "How would you have us go about this?"

Gideon raised his hand as if to silence him. "I have called in Luther, from St. Petersburg."

Murmurs were heard around the table. Luther was a legendary vampire hunter – one that was feared by the colonies for the past twenty years. He was human, but his kill tally was unprecedented. It was rumored that no vampire had ever survived an encounter with him.

"You would trust a human to see this job through?" Sandor shouted as he stood up from the table. "And here I thought we were honorable people, capable of handling matters ourselves!"

"We are honorable," Gideon spoke. "But we cannot handle this on our own, Sandor. This is something that cannot lead back to us. Eliminating one of our own still breaks several vampire laws."

"If Luther does succeed -" Lazarus started, "Where will it end?"

Gideon thought to himself for a moment. "I don't know, Lazarus. But there is no telling how powerful she could become if she roams free any longer."

Another member at the end of the table softly spoke. "When is this happening?"

Gideon smiled. "Luther made contact with the target some nights ago. Apparently she has taken refuge with other vampire rebels at the farming village of Kitmouth. I am told that it is happening tonight."

The Brotherhood of Blood nodded in accordance.


End file.
